


Silver Eyes and Veritaserum

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, F/M, Love Confessions, No Horcruxes, Potions Class, Room of Requirement, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, dramione - Freeform, invented spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will one night of hot passion change Draco's and Hermione's opinions for the other? Or will it just reveal what's been there all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am not JK Rowling. I have no claim on her characters. I wouldn't be living with my parents if I did.
> 
> In this AU it's year seven. In year 4 Harry had defeat Voldemort. (Voldemort never made Horcruxes.) Dumbledore only tripped on his robes in the astronomy tower, still falling to his death in year six. Lucius Malfoy still tried to go after muggles and muggleborns, gets arrested.  
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment!

After the unexpected and tragic death of Dumbledore, the elderly Headmaster who had tripped over his own robes, at the end of term the year before, most of the students found their own ways of coping with the tragedy….

 

CHAPTER ONE

 

Hermione slammed open her book at the Gryffindor table. These NEWT exams were going to be the death of her. At times she wished that she wasn’t so obsessive when it came to school work, but she was who she was and there was no changing that.

“Oi, Mione. Can’t you stress a bit quieter?” Ron glared at her from across the table. He and Lavender had played the on again off again game once more that morning, causing her friend to fall into his annoying prat self once more.

She rolled her eyes at him. Silently she wondered what she had even seen in him the year before with her minor infatuation. But that had gone out the window when she had gone to his brother Bill’s wedding to Fleur that past summer. Inwardly, she grinned. While Fred may be a trickster most of the time, he had played with her body quite seriously. Not that anyone was going to find out about that. Their short but hot affair had lasted through the wedding weekend and an hour over the holiday break, ending with both of them agreeing never to tell the rest of Fred’s family.

Ron and Ginny would never understand or forgive her. And Harry would just be confused, moral compass that he was lately. Not that she was ashamed of her actions but she knew her friends, and their reactions, and she didn’t want to lose them from her life.

Rolling her shoulders, Hermione went back to studying once more when suddenly something poked the back of her head. She huffed out a breath and ignored it. Or rather him. Three times more in quick succession, she felt the poking on the back of her hair, followed by a brief tug at her untamable mane. She spun around and glared at the blond Slytherin sitting alone across the room.

Draco smirked as Hermione shot daggers at him from the Gryffindor table. For all he knew she was probably cursing him right now under her breath. Not that she would actually _CURSE_ , curse him; she was too much of a goody two shoes to do anything like that, but he did wonder.

Since his recent “change of status”, as it were, and sub sequential loss of friends, he had recently taken to falling back on old ways of tormenting the Princess of Gryffindor to distract himself from boredom. By using the Invisible Hands spell (which he had modified for his own gains years ago) he was able to watch from a safe distance as he teased the Mudblood witch. The Invisible Hands spell worked quite simply, actually. You waved the wand over your hands, saying the spell and it copied them as an invisible separate part of you, giving you control of their actions, over the _manus_ as it was called. You could even be rooms away yet still be able to control what they did until the spell wore off. It was a spell Draco had used frequently on Hermione in first and second year.

He winked at her, without smiling, and had the hands pull her hair again, a bit harder this time around. She shook her head, sighed, grabbed her books, and stormed back out of the Great Hall.

Well, that was no fun for him if she wouldn’t play along. Not that he had expected that she would.

*****

The next couple of days, the pair of them had continued in much the same regard. Malfoy teasing her, trying to get a rise out of her, and Hermione ignoring him. One particular afternoon though, he found her in the library when he went in to study for exams. She sat on the floor, surrounded by a wall of books. She looked extremely frazzled and stressed, her shoulders hunched over uncomfortably.

Sitting far enough away to keep a sly eye on her, he began to study as well. There would be no paying off the Exam Committee this year, now that his father was in Azkaban. It had been discovered that Lucius Malfoy had been dabbling in the Dark Arts once more, or still, and trying to gain support in an anti-muggle movement. While muggles and mudbloods might get under his skin, like Granger did, Draco didn’t believe that they should be killed off. And he was pretty sure that was what his father had been planning, given the information that had been shown at the hearing.

Over an hour he sat there studying, barely absorbing any of the words that the book before him held. Every five minutes or so, he watched as the female on the floor reached for a different book to cross-reference the one she was memorizing. Unable to take her seriousness any longer, and to give himself a break, Draco decided it was time to have some fun with the mudblood.

Glancing back to Hermione, he whispered “ _Manus Ivisibilia_ ”, and felt his hands tingle as the spell was cast. He knew he should stop bothering her, but for some disturbing reason he enjoyed watching her reactions to his childish teasing. Sending the _manus_ over to her, he paused and frowned. She looked truly stressed today, her brow was furrowed, and she rubbed the back of her neck.

Hermione rolled her neck, attempting to loosen the tight muscles. Once more she had been studying too long, and her body was now stiff from not moving. Feeling an invisible finger run down the side of her cheek, she froze. Looking up, she saw the unmistakable green robes. Hissing out so Madam Pince didn’t hear, “Leave me _alone_ , Malfoy!”

He ignored her, and the _manus_ continued, moving from her cheek. It brushed back her hair that had fallen in her face, it cupped the back of her head and down to her neck. Her skin tingled at the soft pressure. It moved again, encircling her neck. She tensed. Malfoy wouldn’t strangle her in the library, would he? She couldn’t answer. Two years ago she would have said yes, but after all that had happened in the interim time, she didn’t think so.

The _manus_ tightened it’s grip briefly then relaxed. Slowly, it began to kneed her shoulders, massaging them. Hermione’s brown eyes widened and shot to Malfoy’s silvery grey ones. She mouthed out “Stop it.” He merely smirked.

She knew he had no idea what this was doing to her. His teasing and threats she could handle, but this…bizarre kindness was throwing her. As was the pressure of his _manus_ on her body. Clearly he had found this to be yet another way to torment her. The tension in her shoulders had quickly dissipated, but the massage continued. She could feel herself slowly becoming aroused as the _manus_ moved down her back in slow circles. Her breathing quickened, and her breasts tightened in response to his seemingly innocuous touch.

Merlin help her, she was getting hot and bothered by Draco Malfoy.

What was wrong with her?

Draco watched from the corner of his eye. He moved the _manus_ down from her neck to her back. There was tension there as well. He was honestly shocked that she hadn’t chucked one of the heavy volumes laying on the floor in front of her at his head yet. No, she just sat there, breathing heavily. _Probably too pissed at me to move,_ he thought.

But as he watched, Hermione closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. She wasn’t pissed; she was turned on! Who would have thought that little Miss Two-shoes had it in her? Would she eventually throw something at him if he had the _manus_ venture to other areas of her tight Gryffindor body? Deciding to test to see if his theory was correct, he had the _manus_ slide around her waist. Her breathing shifted. Draco willed the _manus_ upwards, slowly, sliding up her petite ribcage, his own hands tingling even more, as it cupped the undersides of her breasts.

Hermione’s eyes shot open at the feel of the _manus_ cupping her breasts. She looked over at Malfoy; his silver eyes were fixed on her chest, though it was hidden beneath layers of robes. She began to panic. What on earth were they doing? Standing, she grabbed her bag, and ran out of the library and away from Malfoy.


	2. Chapter Two

A week later the final Quiddicth match of the season took place. Griffyndor versus Slytherin. Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy. The entire school cheered as The Boy Who Lived led his team to victory. They cheered even more as Draco was pummeled again and again by the bludgers shot in his direction.

By his own team.

After the trial of his father, the Slytherin’s had taken to ostracizing Draco. They dealt with having him on the team, as he had bought them all new brooms, but that was as far as their loyalty went. Lucius had named several of their family members as practicing Death Eaters in the hearing, bringing shame to the Slytherin House at large. Unable to take out their frustrations on Lucius, they turned on his son. And that included bullying him on the field, even in front of teachers.

Draco lay in the hospital wing, sipping at the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him against her recommendation, to heal his broken ribs and arm. She could have had him out of there with a simple wave of her wand but he had his reasons for wanting to stay as long as possible in the hospital wing. The double doors at the far end of the room opened quietly. It was late, dark and he was the only patient on the wing at the moment. He expected that some first year had injured themselves practicing advanced magic, and had come looking for healing. But he was wrong.

It was Hermione.

She had been avoiding him since that day in the library. He couldn’t blame her. He still didn’t know what had come over him that day. She was a mudblood, and a Gryffindor to boot. As she approached, Draco sat up painfully on his bed. Putting on his usual sneer, he asked. “What are you doing here, Granger? Isn’t it past your curfew?”

She hesitated. He looked quite pathetic as he leaned back on the bed. The bruising around his eyes had gone down, but not completely, and his left arm was still in a sling. There were white cloth bandages wrapped tightly around his bare, chiseled chest, confirming her suspicions that he had broken his ribs. That _they_ had broken his ribs. She frowned and sat on the edge of his bed.

“I saw what they did, your teammates. You should go to Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. Tell them what happened.” Hermione reached out and placed comforting a hand over his.

“I’m not some child who runs and tattles every time something happens, Granger.” He glanced down at their hands, not moving his. There was once a time when he would tattle, but a night out in the Dark Forrest first year had quickly scared that instinct out of him. “Now you want to tell me what the hell you’re doing here?”

“I…I…wanted to see…” she fumbled for the words. Merlin’s beard! Why did Malfoy’s presence make her so uncomfortable? She never used to be, she could sling insults back at him as easy as breathing. Now she could barely form a complete sentence. Something had changed between them.

“See what, Granger? If I was dead? That way you and the rest of the school can celebrate my passing with some elaborate party?” Draco sneered and removed his hand from under hers. He shouldn’t have expected anything else. They were established enemies after all. Hell, not even his own former friends Crabbe and Goyle had bothered to check on him.

“No!” Hermione grabbed his hand back suddenly. Shocked at her own response, she dropped it again. “Malfoy, no. I wanted to make sure that you were all right. You were beaten pretty badly out there and I was just… worried…”

She trailed off as she realized he was staring at her as though he had never seen her before.

“You? Worried about me, Granger?” Since when?, he thought. And why in the name of Salazar Slytherin did that make him…happy? Happy that this muggle-born witch might be concerned for him? He clearly must have a brain injury from the results of the beating he received out on the field.

Deciding that a lie was her best option at the moment she said “Of course not. It’s an expression. I just drew the short straw to check on you. Well, feel better.”

With that she ran out of the hospital wing as fast as she could before she embarrassed herself further.

 *****

NEWT exams had come and gone, and the end of term approached swiftly. Seventh years spent their time outdoors enjoying the last bit of the Hogwarts grounds as they could before they left. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat out by the lake, enjoying the peaceful day when Draco walked past them.

His head was down, hands deep in the pockets of his muggle jeans, as he tried to avoid any eye contact with the Golden Trio and Weaslette, who sat whispering to each other. He had only come this way to avoid the group of Slytherin sixth years who had taken to throwing curses at him at every turn. If this was what he had been putting others through over the past few years, he had a serious amount of apologies to make. This was hell. No matter how he had tried to explain that he had no knowledge of what his father had been up to, the bulk of the student body had turned on him.

And by bulk, he meant the giant brutes who were now fast on his heels.

“Hey, Malfoy! Come sit with us!” a familiar female voice shouted.

He turned to the Trio and Weaslette, surprised and thankful. Hermione waved him over, and he went. She shifted on the rock making room for him beside her. As he sat he looked to the others. Weaslette grinned, and her brother glowered, while his nemesis merely raised a brow, shrugged and said “Hey, Malfoy.”

“Hey.” Draco responded, still keeping a weary eye on the sixth year Slytherins standing at the edge of the lake. His hand rested beside Hermione’s on the rock; his fingers casually brushed against hers. He glanced her way when she casually brushed hers over his in return. Pretending that it hadn’t happened he attempted an ice breaker, asking the others. “So, uh, glad NEWTs are over?”

They conversed amicably for several minutes, steering clear of any topic that would bring up the fact that he was a snake hiding in their den of lions. The Weasel continued to glare at him, ignoring Draco even when spoken to directly. Draco rolled his eyes, the Weasel was named aptly in his opinion. If things had been different, he probably would have fit in well in Slytherin.

From the shore line one of the bruisers called out, “You can’t hide from us forever Malfoy! We know where you sleep!”

They laughed and went off up to the castle. Harry glanced at Draco and asked, “Problems?”

“Nothing that I can’t deal with. Listen, I’d better go. See you later.” Draco stood and winked at Hermione as he left.

Hermione’s eyes followed him as he headed back towards the castle, his shoulders slumped. This wasn’t like the Malfoy she, they, had gotten to know over the past seven years. That Draco had been cocky, sure of himself, cruel. This Malfoy was defeated, sad, and alone. She wondered at how long he had been like that?

“What the bloody hell did you call him over here for, Mione? Stupid prat.” Ron spat. “Serve him right if those guys had cursed him. Look at what he’s put us through all these years.”

“Looks to me as though he’s trying to make amends for it. He’s actually been fairly nice this past year or so.” Ginny added. Draco had even helped her by giving her some helpful hints on the Slytherin team this year. Which was shocking that he had wanted his teammates hurt. But she, like Hermione, had noticed what his team was doing to him. Not to mention that she saw the way both Draco and Hermione had been eyeing each other all year when they thought that the other wasn’t looking. “What do you think, Harry?”

“Yeah what do you think Harry?” Ron asked, knowing that his best friend would surely side with him on the subject of their long standing nemesis.

“I think that he may be trying to put his past behind him, and that it may be difficult when certain people keep calling attention to it.” Harry knew the feeling well. He saw how the students in the school on occasion looked at him with both pity and awe. That was what happened when he was who he was. The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort. He laughed to himself. If they all only knew the truth of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not JK Rowling


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Here there be smut!
> 
> Still not JK Rowling

Hermione stole another glance at the Marauder’s Map. It was late, and the rest of the school was tucked in for the night. Yet here she was, heading out to the Room of Requirement. She couldn’t really even bring herself to answer why she decided to follow him.

Hours earlier she had taken Harry’s map, and kept a weather eye on it for Malfoy. She knew that those bullies would try to get at him yet again, most likely when he was alone. She thought that if she had the map she could at least be able to send a teacher his way should the need arise. It hadn’t. In fact, he hadn’t appeared anywhere on the map for over two hours, when it occurred to her where it was that he had hidden away.

“ _Nox_ ,” she whispered as she crept into the Room of Requirement. Sparkling blue and white lights floated aimlessly through the air, softly lighting the room. The floor was covered in large giant poufs and pillows and blankets of various size and color. Against the back wall there was a small table filled with a variety of food and drink. It seemed as though someone had taken to camping in here. Stepping further in, she tentatively whispered, “Malfoy?”

No answer came.

Sighing at her foolishness, she plopped down on one of the giant poufs and lay back. As she did, one of the buttons on her shirt popped open. As she reached to fix it, another undid. And another. Before she understood what was happening, blouse was pulled open exposing her chest to the room. Looking around the room, she sat up and tried to close her blouse when a voice spoke from out of the shadows.

“Leave it.”

Her pulse quickened, and her hands hesitated over the fabric. She felt the _manus_ cup her face, glide softly across her lips, then move down her neck. It lightly grazed the top of her breasts, which rose as it outlined the green scrap of lace she called a bra.

“Green, Granger? I must say, I approve.” Draco chuckled from the other side of the room. He was shocked that she had found him here, surprised that she had clearly come looking for him. But he wasn’t disappointed. Not in the least. Something was beginning to tell him that Miss Granger was no longer the uptight prude she used to be. If she had been, he wouldn’t have been able to pop the second button without being blasted back by some spell.

He had the _manus_ begin to draw large circles around the globes of her surprisingly bountiful breasts, working their way slowly inward. They stopped a moment before they reached her hard nipples, then reversed trajectory. He did the process a few times, before he heard her whisper, “Draco, _please._ ”

It wasn’t the please that got him but his name on her rose lips.

The _manus_ pinched her nipples, and Hermione moaned. Laying back on the pouf, she gave in. The invisible hands ran down the length of her stomach, then over her hips. Slowly they pulled up her skirt, and her body quivered with excitement. Feeling the hand on her inner thigh, inching higher, made her skin heat. Her head rolled and her back arched as she felt him touch her.

Across the room, Draco swore. “Gods, Granger.” He hadn’t expected her to just go along with this twisted little game he had started. But she had and now he didn’t want it to stop. At all. From where he stood, he watched as she spread her legs wider for his wandering _manus_. It was a good view. Her back arched off the pouf, and he could see her hard nipples through the sheer green fabric. The panties she wore were also green to match, though there was a telling wet spot on the crotch.

Having the _manus_ touch her suddenly wasn’t enough. As Draco stepped closer, the hands pulled down her panties and toss them aside. Standing directly over her, he looked at the image she presented him. Her tits practically begging for his mouth through the fabric of her bra, skirt hiked up around her waist, and her naked pussy fully on display. “Fuck, Granger. I never thought I’d see you spread like this.”

For a brief moment, she began to shy away, began to close her legs. Draco knelt between her thighs, stopping her. He placed his hands on her knees, and spread her even wider, exposing her even more. She was heavily panting, and wide eyed, unsure of what he was planning next. Without giving her time to think his head went down between her thighs and his tongue went to work. He lapped and sucked and flicked at her. He smiled when she gripped a handful of his white-blond hair, holding him to her. He wasn’t going anywhere. Her hips arched off the pouf in a desperate attempt to get closer. Draco’s hands wandered across her body; the _manus_ spell having worn off. He pinched at her nipples, gripped at her round ass. She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Later, much later she would be thankful that the Room of Requirement was sound-proofed.

“This is your last chance to stop this, Granger.” Draco leaned back and undid the front of his trousers. He licked his lips of her. It was now or never. Pulling his wide cock out, he looked into her brow eyes. “If you don’t, I’m going to fuck you right here, right now.”

Panting, Hermione licked her lips. Reaching out, she stroke the head of his cock, then gripped the shaft. Draco groaned and grabbed her wrist. She released him, and smiled wickedly. He was right; not so goody two-shoes after all. He backed away for a brief moment, stripping completely. Going back to her, he gripped her slight hips and flipped her to her stomach. Settling himself over her, his legs outside of hers, he slid into her. She moaned and whimpered as he pumped repeatedly into her. She could hardly move, only feel. She grabbed at the pouf beneath her, using it as leverage to force her body back against his as he thrust into her.

Gripping her ass, Draco pounded into her saying “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ Hermione. Oh fucking hell.”

Before long they came in an explosion. Hermione screaming into the pouf, and Draco digging his nails into her ass as he came inside her.

 *****

A little while later, when all the blood had gone back to the appropriate organs, Draco stared at her from where he lay on the pouf. “I forgot the spell.”

“What spell?” she asked as she began to put herself back together. Flipping her wild mane of hair over her shoulder, she looked at him. The Prince of Slytherin. He had put on his trousers, but that was it. Damn but he was gorgeous. Pale skin, toned lean muscles, and wicked smile.

“ _The_ spell.” He said, running his hand through his blond hair. “You know, the one to stop pregnancy?”

“Oh,” she blinked. The stressed look on his face was strangely cute. She laughed. “Don’t worry about that. I have it taken care of.”

“I didn’t hear you say the spell. Aren’t you worried that your Slytherin foe knocked you up?” he said angrily.

“No, because I take muggle birth control pills. I have for a couple of years now.” Hermione said. “And I’m meticulous about taking them.”

He fell silent again, and watched her as she finished dressing. “Why did you come here tonight, Granger? I assume it wasn’t for sex. Was it?” he asked hopefully, giving her a roguish grin.

She froze. Sex was one thing but letting him know that she truly was worried about him was another. She had already denied it once, she doubted he would believe her this time. Not after what they had just done. “No, it wasn’t for that. Not that what had happened hadn’t been amazing. But I was…well…wondering. Yes, wondering.”

She paused for what seemed an age. Sighing at her resistance to speak, Draco prompted her. “Wondering what, exactly?”

His silver eyes seemed to hold her to where she stood. Hermione knew she couldn’t get out of this. She had to tell him what she was thinking. It wasn’t like he could hate her any more than he already did, right? “What the hell is going on with you? You haven’t been acting like your normal self. Not since before your father…”

“Was arrested. Yeah. It’s nothing really.” He lied and sneered. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth. He had been able to keep the secret of it this long into the school year, which was surprising considering how much the _Daily Prophet_ had covered his father’s trial, he could hold on to it a little longer. Forcing a sneer on his relaxed face, Draco said harshly. “Well, Granger. Thanks for the fuck, I needed it. I can now cross Griffyndor Princess off my ‘to-do’ list. Now scurry back to your lion den.”

Standing, face burning red at the realization she had been used, Hermione screamed her frustration. “You are such an _ass_ , Draco Malfoy! You won’t see me trying to be your friend again.”

As had become the pattern with them, Hermione stormed out.


	4. Chapter Four

The last of the school year for most of the students was taken in waves of excitement that the year was done, and sadness and a sense of nostalgia for the seventh years that they wouldn’t be back. But for Hermione and Draco the last few weeks were nothing but tense. They still had classes to finish even though NEWTS were over, and continued unfinished business that went unspoken between them.

For the most part they avoided each other well enough. The moment came though when they were unable to stay away from each other. In Advanced Potions they unfortunately had been paired up for their final exam. Slughorn had decided that five of the male students were to draw names of who their partner would be for the exam as well as for what potion they would be brewing. The look of sheer dread on Malfoy’s face as he silently read the name on the small slip of parchment across the room, told Hermione exactly who he had gotten. His silver eyes met hers briefly, and his lips thinned.

Bringing his supplies over, he stood next to her, avoiding her gaze. He didn’t know how to talk with her anymore. Being shallow and callous just seemed to be pointless after what had happened. But after how he had spoken with her the last time, he couldn’t fake civility either. Finally, Draco said. “Veritaserum.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly this was going to be a long class if he was only going to speak in monosyllables. Two could play that game. “Fine.”

“Now all of you have been given potions that are safe to consume but difficult to make. That being said, once your potion is made, it will be administered to the gentleman who drew the names for each pair.” Slughorn gleefully clapped his hands. “You may begin.”

Hermione and Draco worked in silence, preparing the potion. They avoided eye contact as best as possible. But at such a small potions table, it was impossible to circumvent physical contact. Half way through the process they both reached out for the same ingredient, landing his hands over hers. Draco ‘s eyes shot to Hermione’s as they both froze in place.

Hermione pulled her hand out from under his, and curtly said. “You can add it.”

With no more hiccups, the Veritaserum was made. Slughorn glanced over the cauldron, stating it to be a perfectly made batch. Spooning a small amount he bade Draco to take it.

“No way.” Draco waved his hands, refusing. He took a step back.

“If you wish to pass, both you _and_ Miss Granger,” Slughorn said pointedly. “You, Mr. Malfoy, must test it. No worries. The effects should only last an hour. No more. I’m sure Miss Granger here will take great pleasure in asking you questions for the duration.”

That’s what he was afraid of.

 *****

He took the potion. Hermione couldn’t believe it. If this had been the Draco from a few years ago, he would have simply made the potion disappear somehow either magically or by making one of his goons take it for him. But he took it, swallowed the entire spoonful.

Gods, she hated herself for admiring the way his throat worked as he swallowed the clear liquid.

Draco didn’t stand around long enough to be questioned. Grabbing his bag, he rushed out of the room. The class jumped at the door slamming shut behind him. Slinging her own leather bag over her shoulder Hermione raced after him. She could hear Harry shouting after her but she didn’t stop. Harry had had her friendship for the last seven years. Draco needed her now.

She knew where he had run off to even though she couldn’t see him ahead of her. The Room of Requirement. It was the most logical place for someone to hide who was being hounded by people who wanted to know, but didn’t want to hear, the truth, and was currently under the effects of Veritaserum.

She found him inside the room, sitting on the floor against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees. Tears were leaking down his pale cheeks. He looked so helpless, so un-Draco like that she had to stop for a moment. Dropping her bag on the ground, she slowly walked over to him. She knelt before him, and asked. “Why did you run out of the class?”

“Because I didn’t want to tell you the truth.”

She let that sink in for a moment. She could continue with asking him what truth he wanted to hide, but thought better of it, at least for now. He looked miserable. She wanted to cheer him up somehow, just a little, so she said, pursing her lips. “How about I tell you a truth instead?”

He frowned and opened his mouth, “Okay?”

“My truth is that even though I thoroughly enjoyed what we did the other night I keep imagining what it would be like to kiss you. We never did.” Hermione smiled. “And I hope that once the Veritaserum has left your system we can.”

Draco’s silver eyes went from hers down to her mouth. He licked his lips.

“What truth didn’t you want to tell me, Draco?” Hermione frowned, mildly hurt. “Do you not trust me to keep a secret?”

He fought to hold it back, to hold it all back, but the potion was too strong. He shook his head, his pale hair falling out of place. “Everything. I want to tell you everything. I want you to tell me everything. I want to go to bed with you in my arms after talking with you all night. I want to tell you about how I cried when my cat died when I was five. I want to tell you about the bouquet I hand picked for my mother when she was sick a few years ago, just to put a smile on her face. I want to tell you about the muggle movies I sneak out to see, and I want to ask you to explain the things I don’t understand in them. I want to tell you of the muggle house my mother and I had to move into last year when my father was arrested. No one other than Professor Snape knows that. I want to tell you how I’ve slept in the Room of Requirement all year because I’m too afraid to even step into my own dormitories. I want to tell you…”

Hermione cupped his face with one hand and kissed him. She needed him to stop talking. She needed to kiss him. The things he said was not what she had expected him to say in the slightest. They were better and more bittersweet than she believed possible. She was certain that he never would have admitted even a fraction of these if he hadn’t been under the influence of the potion. But she didn’t care. He _had_ admitted them, and her heart beat wildly. Both aching for the man who was hurt beyond measure and the man who clearly could love deeply.

She shifted closer to him, angling her head to a more comfortable position. She pressed her mouth over his, then slightly parted her lips. Draco’s hand caught the back of her head as he kissed her back deeply. His tongue pierced into her mouth and parried with her own tongue. Hermione moaned.

Draco pulled back from the kiss at her moan. “No.” he said, shaking his blond head. “I want more.”

Hermione grinned wickedly.

“More than enemies. More than friends or lovers. I want everything, Granger. But I know that I’m doomed when it comes to possessing the Princess of Gryffindor.” Draco gazed at her as though his heart was breaking.

“You think that you don’t deserve that? To have more?” Hermione asked. Did he truly feel this deeply for her? Had the potion tapped into some secret feelings that he had even kept from himself?

“Of course not. I’m a foul, loathsome, evil git. I will never make up for the horrible things I’ve done, that my family’s done, in the past. No matter how hard I try, I’ll never be free of it.” Draco brushed back some of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “You are so very beautiful, you know. I’ve thought so ever since the Yule Ball back in year four. It was like a light clicked on in my head. Like, yeah she may be a mudblood but dammit if she isn’t still too good for you.”

“Draco…” Hermione shook her head. She had had no idea. True, she had found him appealing on some base sexual level for years, but she never held out hope that there would ever be something…more. She moved closer and straddled his lap. Cupping his face with both hands, she forced his potion hazed eyes to look at her. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

“Draco, don’t you get it? Don’t you get why we fought all those years, nitpicking at each other? Why for some reason we stopped this year? I know I for one was tired of pretending to not care for you, of pretending that I hated you.” Hermione closed her eyes and took a leap, saying, “Especially when my feelings are quite the opposite.”

She didn’t open her eyes. She didn’t see his reaction. She felt it. Draco’s mouth settled over hers as he whispered, “Hermione, luv. We may both regret this.”

Hermione’s brown eyes opened as she leaned back in the circle of his arms. She ran her a hand through his hair, slicking it back into place. “Maybe. But it sure as hell will be fun, no matter how long it may be.”

“I told you I want everything. That includes forever with you. Non-negotiable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. Not JK Rowling. Still.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you wish. This was going to be a purely smutfest when I started it but well couldn't resist how I ended it. (I can be sappy on occasion.)


End file.
